Yuuta's Secret
by tobe-kabaji-usu
Summary: Fluff involving Yuuta and Mizuki.


**Title: **Yuuta's Secret **Fandom:** Prince of Tennis **Pairing: **Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime **Rating: **Smut. **Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Notes: ** This is my first attempt at this pair, so please go easy on me. I wrote this for my friend, as a birthday present, since this is her favorite pairing, but I don't feel I did them justice. Thank you for reading, and constructive criticism is very welcome!

Fuji Yuuta sat back running a hand through his short hair. He smiled gently as he listened to the squeaking emitting from the phone. Seconds later, a stern look crossed his features as he responded into the mouth piece, "Stop whining. I'll make it up to you tonight.". His brow smoothed and a pleased grin transformed his face as he listened again. A shrill whistle interrupted his conversation, causing him to glare darkly before quickly hanging up so he wouldn't be late to class.

Cheers and excited voices erupted after the last bell, as everybody jostled their way to their lockers. Yuuta had just slammed his locker closed when he overheard one of his teammates exclaim, "Recently, Yuuta has been chatting over the phone really happily dane. If it's his girlfriend, he should introduce her to us dane? How distant dane?" Glancing over he noticed that Yanagisawa Shinya was talking to his double's partner Kisarazu Atsushi. "If you only knew the half of it." Yuuta muttered under his breath chuckling mischievously.

There was a slight skip in Yuuta's step as he walked home whistling cheerfully. He rounded the last corner before his house to find Mizuki Hajime stalking the sidewalk in front of the house. He grinned anticipatorily as he strode towards the dark haired boy. Luck was on Yuuta's side; Mizuki was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Yuuta was there, until he was entangled by arms from behind him. He turned surprised to grin up at Yuuta. "You're finally here. Could you take any longer?"

Yuuta shrugged, "I'm here now, isn't that good enough?" He turned and walked up the path to his house, refusing to look behind him to see if Mizuki was following. His keys jingled insistently as he unlocked the door, he threw his books on the table beside the door. Then he turned around, shoving Mizuki against the door to close it. Pinning his arms above his head with one hand, he slowly ran his other hand down his chest, to his stomach until it was toying with his waistline. He softly kissed Mizuki's lips, enjoying the soft taste of cherry ('cause you know Mizuki uses cherry flavored lip gloss XD). Slowly Yuuta pressed closer to Mizuki, deepening the kiss. He nibbled on Mizuki's lower lip until he let out a low moan, then Yuuta pushed his advantage, sliding his tongue between Mizuki's teeth, slowly exploring his mouth. Mizuki gasped at the sensations Yuuta was causing, then he grabbed Yuuta closer, kissing back passionately.

Yuuta moaned softly, before pulling away. "My room, now." He gasped as he pulled Mizuki towards the stairs. Mizuki smirked as he followed, watching his boyfriend's ass, the uniform pants emphasized the firm, round curves, leaving little to his imagination. As soon as they were in Yuuta's room, Mizuki found himself entwined in Yuuta's arms again, being showered with kisses, as roaming hands pushed his shirt up his chest and over his head. They broke apart long enough to throw their shirts on the floor, then they were back kissing deeper and more thoroughly and desperately. Yuuta carefully guided Mizuki backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was forced to collapse on top of it. Yuuta crawled on top of him, running his hands teasingly along Mizuki's abdomen, tickling him gently. Mizuki bit Yuuta's tongue playfully as punishment, chuckling softly until Yuuta's roaming hands found his hardening cock, making him gasp as shocks of pleasure speared through his entire body. Yuuta rubbed his length slowly, teasingly running one finger over the tip, before continuing the strokes. Mizuki couldn't hold back his gasps of delight, as the friction increased his erection. His eyes drifted close as his blood flowed warm throughout his body and the pressure of Yuuta's hand on his member increased. Yuuta expertly rid Mizuki of his remaining clothes, bending down to gently lick Mizuki's pre-come. Starting with light, soft strokes, Yuuta gradually worked up his momentum, until Mizuki was practically screaming with pleasure. Yuuta skillfully managed to shed himself of his clothes, while successfully blowing Mizuki's mind. Shouting out Yuuta's name desperately, Mizuki came in Yuuta's mouth. Leaning back on his heels and licking the come off his lips, Yuuta grinned. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Mizuki slid onto Yuuta's lap, wiping a smear of come off his nose with his tongue, "greatly, but if my memory serves, you promised more," grinning ironically, he leaned in for another lust filled kiss.

Pressing gently against Mizuki's shoulder's, Yuuta straddled his hips. Grinding their erections together lightly as he situated himself comfortably. Lightly biting a trail down Mizuki's chin, chest, and abdomen, he licked another trail down his cock, teasing the tip before gently sucking. He pulled back gasping for air, and reached for the lube. He carefully stretched Mizuki, adding one finger at a time. Eyes squeezed shut, fists balled in the sheets, Mizuki moaned with pleasure, "hurry up with it," he rasped; ready to feel Yuuta inside him. Yuuta quickly prepared himself, leaning in for another fervent kiss. Teasing Mizuki's opening with his cock, he nibbled on his neck, earning moans of desire and need. Aggressively kissing Mizuki in an attempt to distract him, he entered all the way, letting out a soft moan, while savoring the feeling of tight flesh enveloping him. Mizuki shifted slightly, at the pain, pulling Yuuta closer. Yuuta began pumping in and out slowly, as the pain receded from Mizuki's expression. Mizuki gasped as his heated blood flowed thickly through his veins, rushing to his head, causing fireworks to light up the back of his eyelids. They clung together gasping, and moaning, wrapped up in the moment. The headboard banged against the wall as they both reached their climax. Gasping for breath, Yuuta leaned against Mizuki, hugging him close, enjoying the afterglow of sex.

Holding each other close, the smell of sex still lingering on their skin, Yuuta found himself drifting off to sleep. A smile flitted across his features, as he mumbled "so much better than a girlfriend," snuggling his face into Mizuki's chest. Mizuki raised an eyebrow wonderingly, making a mental note to ask Yuuta what he meant with that remark. Sleep embraced them both, enticing them with delightful dreams of what's to come.


End file.
